El callejón de luz violeta
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Yamato, Mimi y Hikari se encuentran, por aparente casualidad, en un bar. O un antro, depende quién lo describa. Al final, es ese callejón oscuro quien presencia lo que nadie debería presenciar estaban guardando para ellos tres. Podríamos considerarlo PWP. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"


"Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"

Bueno, este Hikari-Yamato-Mimi con juegos de rol y fetiches que no me termina de convencer respecto a apegarse a lo que se debía escribir (juegos de rol y fetiches)

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

El callejón de luz violeta.

* * *

El bar tenía luz poco iluminada. Cálida, para aparentar ese toque hogareño, con unos crudos tintes violetas que recordaban que era un antro, y no una casa. Las personas parecían pintadas en un fondo de origen dudoso. Entre mesas, entre sillas, entre tragos, deberían haber, cuando menos, doscientas personas en ese pequeño recinto.

Los, las, ellos, ellas, todos y nadie, si se pudiera decir de forma tan simple. Él, ella, la otra ella, todos y nadie, si quisiéramos adaptarlo un poco más. Entre ese velo gris, entre ese aire denso, de en medio del olor a tabaco y marihuana, resaltaba un par de ojos, misteriosos, azules, profundos. Se fijaba en la ajustada cadera que se encontraba sentada frente al bar, cadera que pertenecía a una chica que, en ese momento, levantaba un martini para llevárselo a los labios. Sube, la blanca y tersa piel que sólo podía ser de un brillo apenas humano. Baja, el brazo de lo más mitológico. Algo sabía de Afrodita, y pensaba que, de existir, esa sería la encarnación de la misma diosa. Le gustaba tener algún cliché de tanto en tanto.

Tenía la boca seca, esa boca que acompañaba a ese par de ojos. El sólo ver a la joven, contemplar su cuello, sentir de manera imaginaria su pelo en su cara, sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo, la transpiración que, lentamente, va cubriendo los cuerpos de ambas personas hasta hacerlos irreconocibles a como eran antes... sí, tenía la boca seca. Y sabía que no podría saciar su sed fácilmente. Tomando aire, como si necesitara inflarse para que sus piernas se decidieran a responder, se levantó de su asiento. Las luces conseguían marearlo cuando estaban en intensidades tan bajas, y el vodka era su peor enemigo, por lo que tardó en llegar a la barra, apoyándose en las mesas y en algunos hombros desconocidos. ¿Acaso el humo podía ser más molesto? Llegó después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. Se sentía un poco incómodo, él no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones.

—¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?

El giro sobre la butaca. Más piel a la vista. El escote de su vestido rojo, que dejaba ver lo suficiente como para que el resto pudiera quedar a la imaginación. Debería pedirse otro vodka, para intentar humedecer un poco sus labios, y su garganta.

—Podría hacer yo esa pregunta, pero a cierto chico —respondió ella, con una media sonrisa que parecía producto del alcohol más que de ella.

—Vine aquí con mi novia, pero, al parecer, se ha ido.

—Eso sí que es una lástima... un chico así no debería estar solo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hikari, ¿y tú?

—Yamato.

Él se sentó en un asiento libre al lado de la chica, y pidió un trago. Se echaron cuatro miradas, todas contadas por el rubio. Los ojos de ella eran hipnóticos, y su pierna derecha (cruzada sobre la izquierda) se mecía como impaciente, a un ritmo que parecía ordenar la música y las conversaciones, y que dictaba a la perfección la emoción que seguía creciendo en Yamato, mezclándose con su propia incomodidad.

Pasaron tan sólo diez minutos hasta que se escuchó un grito a las espaldas de ellos. Una mujer sobre unos tacos exageradamente altos (según el rubio) llegó contoneándose frente a ellos. Se quedó quieta, con los ojos abiertos como platos y, dos minutos después, estaba fernte al chico, mirándolo con odio. Dijo algo ininteligible y lo abofeteó, saliendo del lugar al instante. Hikari y Yamato la siguieron.

—¡Mimi! —gritaba Yamato, sintiéndose invadido por el aire frío del exterior y por el dulce placer de los colores opacos— No reacciones así, sólo estábamos hablando.

—Pues yo no vi que se dijeran una sola palabra, tan sólo los veía ahí, intercambiando miradas y toques.

En ningún momento el rubio recordaba haber hecho eso. Lo cierto es que, sin darse cuenta, había rozado varias partes de la piel de Hikari, sintiendo un ardor que llegaba hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Piel suave, piel blanca, sonrisas, ella, ellas, ambas, todas, ninguna...

—Pero no fue para tanto —replicó Hikari.

—Disculpa, ¿quién mierda eres?

Auch, no era normal que Mimi insultara, y cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca tenía que tener una dosis de azúcar, y eso Yamato lo sabía.

La última de los tres en llegar al bar, castaña, esbelta, de facciones suaves, no dejaba de caminar, alejándose de los otros dos, quienes la seguían, lanzando algunos gritos y algunas súplicas, algunos conciliadores y otros agresivos. Sin embargo, nada hacía que la castaña frenara su andar, que se detuviera cuando mínimo un segundo a considerar lo que decían. Las luces de las ventanas de los edificios parecían reflectores de poca monta, que intentaban con toda su fuerza iluminar la escena. La calle estaba transitada por miles de sombras grises, que apenas prestaban algo de atención a lo que ocurría. Los autos, por su parte, iban con música demasiado alta. Y, al primer callejón que vio, Mimi se lanzó. Yamato y Hikari apenas dudaron en seguirla.

Ahí estaba, parada, quieta, mirándolos a ambos. No parecía a punto de llorar, pero de todas formas los ojos le brillaban. A lentos pasos, elegantes pasos, como una sirena que puede andar en tierra, se acercó al rubio. Posó su boca en el oído derecho de él, y murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que Hikari escuchara:

—¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —repitió Mimi, esta vez deslizando su mano izquierda por el pecho de Yamato— ¿Acaso besa mejor? ¿Habla mejor? ¿Es mejor en la cama?

Yamato tragó saliva. No, no se sentía listo. Pero el callejón, la salida dramátia, Hikari en ese vestido... todo había salido demasiado bien, y tanto su mente como su cuerpo lo notaban. No supo en qué momento Hikari se colocó detrás de él, pasando sus brazos alrededor suyo para abrazar su abdomen.

—Dile, Yama-senpai, que me prefieres por muchas razones.

Sus dos oídos se sentían a hervir por el aliento de las chicas, y no sabía qué tanto podría resistir el abrazo de ambas.

—Dile que prefieres tocarme a mí —dijo Hikari, con una voz tan seductora que no parecía ser de ella—, dile que me tocarías incluso en un lugar como este, a escondidas de esas personas.

Esas personas. Dos palabras que hicieron que Yamato se sintiera otra vez rodeado de humo, tomando vodka, y con ese olor a marihuana que luchaba con el del tabaco. ¿Por qué habían ido a un lugar donde se podía fumar adentro? Recordó lo violáceo de las luces, el ambiente a antro que se respiraba, el mareo por la tenue luminosidad... y mientras tanto, no podía transportar su cuerpo de donde estaba, de ese oscuro callejón, contra esa pared a la que en algún momento se habían arrastrado. No podía salir de ese punto en el tiempo y el espacio, en esos cuatro brazos que lo rodeaban, en esas palabras competitivas que cada chica murmuraba.

—Quizá —dijo Mimi, y con esa sola palabra el rubio volvió en sí mismo. No sabía qué tenía de especial un "quizá", pero algo tenía que tener; o quizá sólo era el tono de voz de quien hablaba—. Quizá sólo tenemos que mostrarle cómo somos nosotros dos, así ella podría ver que me prefieres a mí a la última hora del día.

—No estés tan segura —interrumpió Hikari, y, antes de seguir, mordió el lóbulo de Yamato suavemente—, te sorprenderías.

Y, sin otro aviso, una mano de Hikari se extendió hacia una de Yamato, llevándola al trasero de Mimi, haciendo apretar suavemente.

—Dos pueden jugar a ese juego —dijo Mimi, tomando la otra mano del rubio y llevándola, con algún movimiento ciertamente inexplicable por el joven, a lo más íntimo de Hikari. Simplemente se quedaron así, quietos, unos segundos, hasta que ambas chicas liberaron las manos de Yamato para besarlo. Hikari se ocupaba del cuello de él, mientras Mimi se encargaba de sus labios, para moverse a la quijada y, al llegar al punto justo, besar a Hikari. Yamato no podía moverse de lo que veía. Ambas chicas parecían, en ese momento, pasar de largo de él, e intentar fundirse. Y él se fundía con ellos.

Y de nuevo la secuencia de colores. Violeta, luz cálida, las luces de los edificios, los postes de luz, los focos de los autos. Círculos y cuadrados, cubiertos de humo, olor a tabaco, olor a húmedo, el callejón y el bar. Ella, ellas, ninguna, todas. Adrenalina, cama, basurero, frío, calor, excitación. Su mente viajaba mientras su cuerpo las seguía, mientras se preguntaba cómo había llegado a eso, cómo se había convencido. Y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía a Hikari acorralada contra la pared de ladrillos, con una de sus suaves piernas rodeando su cadera, mientras Mimi, desde atrás, metía la mano en los pantalones de Yamato, haciéndolo gemir en los labios de la menor de los tres. A ese sonido, Hikari sonrió mientras lo besaba, para separarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos, bajar su pierna, y deslizar su cuerpo hacia abajo.

Eso consiguió que Yamato abriera la boca y quisiera gemir de placer, en cuanto la castaña lo liberó parcialmente de su apretado encierro en sus jeans. La mano de Mimi viajó a su boca, tapándola.

De nuevo. Transportarse a otros lugares. Ahora, con ojos cerrados, Yamato veía desde su mente los cigarrillos consumiéndose. Cenizas cayendo, el hombre del bar, la mujer en el sillón rojo. El champagne que era descorchado en alguna parte. Aplausos, gritos, y música apenas entendible. Un ritmo pegadizo para un borracho, y un vaso de vodka lleno. Un martini seo, por favor, y un daikiri de fresa. Y, si puede ser hielo, también. Y un acuerdo entre tres personas. Y, y, y... tantas conjunciones podía seguir haciendo, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo simplemente sintiera. Caricias, de unas manos y de otras, en la espalda y en el abdomen. Besos en el cuello, el placer que Hikari le estaba dando...

Y, en algún momento, él tenía a Mimi de espaldas a él. La abrazaba por detrás, mientras sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, mientras Hikari la besaba, jugando con sus pequeñas manos en lo más íntimo de Mimi. Y de nuevo, un gemido ahogado que se escapaba, y una mano que tapaba una boca. Y de nuevo, el impedimento de ropas que no pueden sacarse. Y de nuevo, el sonido de las personas grises con sus siluetas grises desde unos metros de distancia. Y eso sólo colaboraba a que los tres suspiraran con más ruido, y que se esforzaran cada vez menos por contenerse.

Violeta, calidez, sentirse dentro de Mimi, oír gemir a Hikari, los gatos que iban de un lado a otro del callejón, las luces, las sombras grises, el ruido de dos cuerpos que colisionan, el sentir de tres cuerpos recorriéndose, besos, lenguas, los edificios, camas, tabaco, los cuerpos... él, ella, ellas, ellos, los, las, qué diablos, si hubiera que decir todo lo que se debe decir. Tres éxtasis, tres gargantas que se sintieron rozadas por el quiebre del placer, tres cuerpos que quedan en suspenso. Y las siluetas grises se siguen moviendo.

Después de varias respiraciones entrecortadas, se escucha una voz. Es Mimi.

—Bueno —dice—, esto salió bastante bien. ¿Cuál es la próxima fantasía?


End file.
